


Stoichiometry

by sailsandanchors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anon - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, small raft love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick and Isaac drops by to give him his homework. Bickering, the rolling of eyes and feverish coughing occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoichiometry

"Someone here to see you, Stiles."

He barely registered his father opening and closing the door.

"Hey." said a bored voice he hadn’t expected to hear.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “You’re not Scott.”

"Sadly neither are you." Isaac drawled. He looked down at Stiles who was lying under the vanquished bodies of millions of tissues, his head barely peeking out from under the covers to reveal a red, swollen nose and sunken eyes.

"You look awful."

"For someone that’s…"

Whatever Stiles was about to say was interrupted by a series of violent coughs.

When he recovered, Isaac was still hovering there looking at him with a vague air of amused superiority.

"What the fuck are you doing here anyway." he wheezed, reaching for the glass of water by his bedside.

Isaac rolled his eyes and took a couple of notebooks out of his bag. “Scott said you had to have these for a test on Monday. He’s with…”

"Deaton." they both grumbled in unison, as if the druid was a mistress.

He left the notebooks on Stiles’ desk and turned towards the door. “I’ll just let you die in piece then?”

"Wait, ummm… What did you do in chemistry?"

Isaac paused a second.

"Stoichiometry."

"What? How can you even pronounce that?" He blew loudly into a tissue.

"I was in class and I don’t have a fever that makes me look like a breathing carcass."

"Zombie." Stiles croaked.

"Hm?"

"The word you’re looking for." He lifted his arms to show the correct form necessary for being a part of the league of the undead, but that started another coughing fit.

Isaac moved closer. “How about you just sit there and glare at me instead of moving, you know, at all.” he said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I have things to do." Stiles muttered darkly. "Like looking up that word so I can ask you what it is and make sure that my sneaking suspicion that you just learned the name to show off is in fact true."

"What." Isaac rolled his eyes. "Stiles, you overestimate the fucks I give about impressing you."

"Well Sco…"

He started coughing again, this time his entire body convulsed and it must have been the right amount of terrible to make Isaac walk over and place a hand on his back.

Stiles was about to protest and struggle, but then he felt a current of strength and warmth pass through him, making the fog in his mind clear a little and the soreness of his throat disappear.

"Thank you." Stiles said in a small voice, his breaths coming easier.

"What was that?" Isaac pretended not to hear.

"I said thank you, you asshole." he whined.

"Whatever." Isaac smirked, his eyes returning to normal. "Your cough was annoying. And it means something like chemical equations."

"What?"

"Stoichiometry." Isaac said crossing his arms and leaning against the desk.

"Like maths?"

"No." He stroked his chin. "Like say we take Sodium and Chloride and then we combine them and we have salt. Shit like that."

"Huh." Stiles tilted his head. "That sounds easy."

"It’s fucking not."

"Well okay genius, show me then." Stiles said waving his arms in the general direction of the notebooks.

"Fine." He got up and grabbed one of them. He dropped himself on the bed, sprawling his legs over the dense forest of disgusting tissues.

"Let’s start with a few simple ones" he said and Stiles blew his nose and nodded.


End file.
